epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Frisk vs Mowgli. Rap Battle
did you think i was done posting shitty rap battles just because erbohorror's on break for a few weeks you silly sausage you hi everyone, welcome back to Epic Rap Battles of Holy Fuck Another Undertale Battle. yes im using undertale again. on one hand the amount of times i have used it is downright obnoxious, but on the other, wonder's doing like, three more battles with it and he's already done three so quit giving me shit okay. Anyway, this battle's completion is credited to a few things. I actually started writing it back directly after the live-action Jungle Book came out, but put it on hold to lack of interest, then revived it when I replayed the game, then let it die again, then revived it again after rat fucker started his Tiger Ruins Everything™ run, and then finally i got off my lazy ass and finished it so it could be almost in time for Undertale's 1 year anniversary release date. I'm off by two days, it came out on Sept. 15th, but i didnt feel like waiting that long so eh. enough with the bullshit, today's battle features the Pacifist ambassador between monsters and humans from Undertale, Frisk, rapping against the estranged human from the man-village in the Jungle Book, Mowgli, to see who's the better human to live in a world distant from other humans, where their species is considered an oddity. There's a ton of character parallels i almost explored mid-battle but scrapped bc i wanted it to be simpler, including Sans vs Baloo, Muffet vs Kaa, Toriel vs Raksha, Undyne vs Shere Kahn and Asgore vs King Louie, but i decided against it for the sake of simplicty. Regardless, the battle does feature a 100% predictable twist. enjoy and all that. as with all my misc battles, this was written more for fun than anything so it may not be my best work lol this is all operating under the hope that mowgli's visuals don't count as child porn bc good fucking god disney, realism isnt everything shout-out to GIR for proof-reading this, TK for Mowgli's title card, Jude for stealing my beat and DennisRocking and Icey who both posted battles today. Beat Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES: FLATS VS HISTORY! FLATS HAD A FRISK AVATAR FOR LIKE, A DAY, SO IT COUNTS! THAT'S STILL NOT THE OFFICIAL TITLE! VS! BEGIN! The Battle Mowgli: This is the Law of the Jungle; As old and true as the sky He who faces his greatest dangers head-on will thrive, The pack’s strength is the wolf, and the wolf’s strength packs rhymes, Because they who hug random strangers must die! THAT’S the Law of Mowgli! And I’m on a Chara Safari, To rain raps on the sappier Batter till they cry “So Sorry!” Your pack’s whack! Even your weeb lizard knows that your flows wrong, Pit my wolf against your sheep and Goat Mom’ll end up with her throat gone My Undying lines sting like genocide and leave you resorting to RESET powers So just wait ‘till your Daffo-dillweed gets a load of my Red Flower! Tell your chubby pun-lover to think of a stop sign when he sees Baloo, Your Hopes and Dreams only amount to memes! I don’t want to be like you! It’s your literary obituary, less you bow to me like an Elephant I’m the bar-sparring Tarzan! Your relevance is thanks to Skeletons! Mt. Ebottched the beat drop, and the seventh child Fell again You brought Roses to a Gunfight so the Jungle’s got no warm Welcomin’! Frisk: I took the trip down the rabbit hole, but you’re the one who will fall here A child bear’s Best Nightmare; With rhymes to SPARE, Frisk draws near! Dissing Disney’s disregarded punk is hardly fun; I wouldn’t even know this starless chump, If I hadn’t found Tailspin discarded in the Garbage Dump! Don’t Cross Words with a Monster Kid or I’ll leave this Junior Jumbled Dunk on this punk and his panther uncle when we Bone-Tousle, No LOVE for a Man-Cub; Just lyrical spears and puzzles, ‘Cause last time you brought a warm welcome, it burnt down half the Jungle! I’m a pacifist ambassador; you dropped your faith after a bimbo’s seduction And then abandoned your whole family after one song’s worth of introduction! Weave word webs like Muffet, slicker tongue than your serpent rapist SAVEd over your verbal blazing, ‘cause you just got DeTerminated! Mowgli: People call your game forward-thinking? They must be mistaken, Only through a slayed king does Frisk leave any barriers breaking! You better believe it! Call this the second fight you’ll run from, ‘Cause at least I’m one someone! Which AU did this Frisk come from? Four separate films I come strapped with to leave you W.D. flabberGasted And even after two centuries, I’m still getting readapted! This lightweight’s giving me a migraine, so enough of your mind games ‘Cause you only got two months of shy fame; You’re Gonna Have a Bad Timeframe Frisk: It’s Kill or Be Killed and I’ll slaughter a man-cub, This is all just a bad dream, and you’re never waking up So this Nobody Came and this kid’s UnderFell It’s a beautiful day... to be Burning in Hell! We have reached the absolute. The first action of my rebirth, Is dusting fuckwits into dirt! Let’s find out how much EXP you’re worth! Megalo Strike Back when I FIGHT brats with my Special Attack, ‘Cause you killed more critters than I have! Your sins are crawling on your back! Won’t hold back rage like the wages of underpaid slaves who had your career drawn, Can you Hope to SAVE the day? Like your dad, you Shere Kahn’t! I’ll spit Vulkin-ic fire like the torches of this Ecoterrorist, Yet You Want to Go Back to the jungle You Destroyed? Oh Man, That’s Hilarious! You Made Your Choice Long Ago! For you, There’s Nothing Left! It’s a Small World in MY hands! I’m Asriel as it gets! Being a racist prick’s creation must be White-Man’s-Burdening, A world where you never existed would still function perfectly! Announcer: WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU HAVE LITERALLY NEVER DECIDED! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GOOD FUCK STOP USING UNDERTALE!... now would be a good time to reset. Outro Who won? Mowgli Frisk/Chara Category:Blog posts